Virginia Lewis
Virginia Lewis is the only child of Tony Lewis and his wife Christine. Her life changed after she met a dog in Central Park. It turned out that the dog was Prince Wendell, prince of the Fourth Kingdom and its rightful ruler. Wendell was transformed into a dog by his stepmother, the Evil Queen, and implores Virginia for help to get him changed back and set everything to right again. During her adventure, she slowly develops feelings for a half-wolf named Wolf, who acts as Tony and Virginia's guide through the Nine Kingdoms. Eventually, she faces the Evil Queen and restores peace and order to the nine kingdoms. Biography Early life Virginia was born in Manhattan to Tony and Christine Lewis. There are few things known about Virginia's life before her adventure in the Nine Kingdoms. The only event that is known was an event that changed not only her life, but also the lives of everyone in the Nine Kingdoms. When Virginia was seven years old, her mother tried to drown her in the bathtub. Virginia's father came home from work just in time to stop Christine from what she was doing. He comforts Virginia, and Christine runs from their small apartment. Virginia doesn't remember the incident, but Tony does, and it makes him overprotective of his daughter at times. Christine disappeared. Virginia lived with her father in a small apartment near Central Park until the beginning of the crisis in the Nine Kingdoms. Prince, the dog Fourteen years after her mother's disappearance, Virginia is on her way to the restaurant where she works as a waitress when she hits a dog with her bike. At first, she thinks the dog is dead, but after discovering that he is alright, she takes him to the restaurant with her. Virginia lost her wallet during the incident, and using the information found inside, the Trolls, who were chasing the dog, found the way to Virginia and Tony's apartment. Another waitress at the restaurant is waiting for Virginia to come to work, and is enchanted by the dog, and aptly names him "Prince". Virginia locks him in the supply closet while she is working. While Virginia is outside taking orders, "Prince" knocks over a tub of flour and writes a message to her: DANGER. After reading this, Virginia thinks that it is a practical joke played by her coworkers, and then realizes that she has the keys to the closet and no one else could have gotten in. She tests "Prince", and after realizing that he can understand everything that she is saying, she ends her shift early and returns home. The dog follows. When Virginia goes into the apartment building, she finds her neighbors asleep on the floor, having fallen victim to magic pink troll dust. Her apartment door is wrecked, and her father is also in a deep sleep because of the trolls. When they attack her and force her to tell her where the dog is, she tricks them by saying he is behind the elevator doors. When they go in, she pushes the "secret button", and the doors close. She rips out the control panel that Tony had been working on earlier that morning and locks them inside. Knowing now that her father is out of danger because they want the dog, she flees to her grandmother's apartment to spend the night. Her grandmother seems delusional, and believes that Virginia's mother is still in the country, and will come back someday. Virginia is skeptical. Grandmother talks about how beautiful her mother was, and how grand a debut she had. It is no secret to Virginia that Grandmother hates Tony and resents the fact that Christine married someone of the lower class. Virginia wakes up late the next morning and looks for Grandmother. She walks into the older woman's bedroom and sees a form lying in the bed. Upon further inspection, she discovers that it is not Grandmother, but Wolf . When she finally escapes the bedroom, she finds Grandmother tied up in a roasting pan on the kitchen counter. Wolf finds her and she pushes him out of the window with a broom. Virginia realizes that if she doesn't get rid of "Prince", she will not escape out from all of this madness. She takes "Prince" back to Central Park where she found him, and finds her father, who was running from the police after some wishes from a magic bean (see Tony Lewis). Tony uses his last wish to gain the ability to communicate with the dog. and learned that they had to go through a portal if they wished to escape the police and the Trolls who were coming back to the portal. Arriving in the Snow White Memorial Prison Virginia and Tony learned that they were in the Fourth Kingdom, a land of magic and the place where all the fairy-tales that appear in books happened in reality. The dog named prince was in fact Prince Wendell White, grandson of Queen Snow White and step-son to a witch whom all called the "Evil Queen". Wendell agreed to help them if they can help him find the Evil Queen and her magical dog to regain his body. While they searched the prison for the cell of the Evil Queen Virginia began having a strange feeling that there was something there she knew. Stepping a few meters away from the cell where Wendell's step-mother had been imprisoned for the attempted murder of her step-son Virginia was hit by Troll Dust and separated from Tony and Wendell. Being taken to the Troll kingdom the Trolls believed her to be a witch from the newly discovered "10th Kingdom". The Troll King demanding answers did not believe Virginia's desperate attempts to deny being a witch, threatening to dance with her while she was wearing fire-burned iron shoes. Waiting for the shoes to get hot the King went to his chambers. TBC Escape from the Troll Kingdom and freeing her father The Huntmans Woods Litte Lamb Village Kissing Town Dragon Mountain Snow White and the Swamp Witch A shocking revelation Peace restored Quotes * Wolf: I get the feeling you still don't completely trust me. Virginia: I don't trust YOU at all! You tried to eat my grandmother! * I still have this uncontrollable urge to just go up to people and say "My mother left me when I was seven!". As if that would explain everything. And I miss her. And I hate her! And I miss her! * I always wanted my life to be a fairy story, you know? And now it IS! * When you live every day with all your heart, then you can be happy ever after, even if it's only for short time. Category:Characters Category:House of White Category:Humans Category:Royalty